My Life as a HalfBlood
by RealmOfShadows
Summary: Zack Jones is a regular orphan going to a boarding school until one day he has the weirdest experience that changes his life forever. Rated T for Violence and possibly Language
1. Chapter One

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Though it'd be awesome if I did).**

**Chapter One: I Own a Flaming Ax(e)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. My name's Zack Jones. I'm at my seventh year in school and I play my ax, guitar for you geeks, in my spare time. I live at a boarding school the orphanage sent me to after they deemed me "too troublesome", though I'm not complaining, that place was worse than the sewers. My dorm buddy and best friend is Nathan Pine.

"Zack you're going to be late again!" Nathan yelled in my ear. I bolted awake.

"What? It's time already?" I said as I checked the alarm clock. He was right, it was 8:03 AM. Class starts at 7:50 AM. That was the good thing about Nathan, he would always stay until I woke up, usually he was doing his homework last-minute. You see, I have this habit of waking up to the sun, and in the winter, it's not exactly the best habit which has gotten me in trouble more than once. I noticed I was still sleeping in my uniform.

"Oh well, saves time." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my books and we seperated.

"See you in Ancient History Nathan!" I yelled as I rushed to Math class and bursted in.

"Well, how nice of you to join us, twenty minutes_ late_." Mrs. Hogan, my math teacher, said as the class laughed at what I thought was a not-even-funny-in-the-slightest statement. Math class was uneventful. Language Arts and Reading, painful since I was dyslexic. Finally came my favorite and best subject, Ancient History. We were beginning the Greek course with Mr. Brunner, our teacher who had come to substitute for a few months since the regular teacher was having a baby.

The class filed in and sat at the desks.

"Hey Nathan can you help me out with my Language Arts homework again? I don't get it, at all..." I whispered to Nathan as Mr. Brunner wheeled himself in. He had a wheelchair though he wouldn't say from what injury or why.

"Hey Zack, you're cool right? Meet me and my buds after curfew outside." Mike Sanchez whispered in my ear. He was a giant, muscular kid who hang around with other giant, muscular kids who lokoed as if they could rip apart a armored truck.

"Sure." I whispered back. I had never broken curfew but there were wild stories of huge parties that went on.

"Mr. Jones, no whispering allowed." Mr. Brunner said. "Now, Jamie will pass out the test." Everyone groaned as Jamie passed everyone a test.

_I hate tests..._ I took one look at the test and began reading.

(Here is the first question I translated, what it really looked like took me seven minutes to decipher)

_1) Who is the ruler of the Gods?_

_A) Hades_

_B) Zeus_

_C) Poseidon_

_D) Hera_

_This isn't too hard._ I circled B and moved on. By the time I was down an hour later (dyslexia does that to you), all the answers I circled were "B". I passed in the test and waited impatiently for the bell to ring. After what felt like an hour but was really five minutes, the bell finally rang and we gathered our stuff and left. I ran to catch up with Nathan.

"Hey Nath, I'm going to meet Sanchez after curfew, want to come?" I asked. Nathan looked at me hard and seemed to laugh nervously.

"Zack, you know its against the rule to break curfew."

"I know, I know, but I want to see what it's like."

"Don't, besides, you know Sanchez is always up to no good."

"Fine, I won't go." I lied as we headed back to our dorms. Nathan didn't seem too convinced but didn't push any farther.

I started doing some Math homework, it was on metric conversions, but I stopped after the first problem.

"Who needs this in real life anyways?" I mumbled as I took out my guitar and started strumming some notes to a song I really liked, but I can't really remember the name too. Around 9:00PM, Nathan returned from wherever he was and immediatley went to bed. I waited some thirty minutes before curfew and another twenty minutes before Nathan started snoring and I felt it was okay to sneak out. I opened the window (we're on the first floor) and jumped out and closed it quietly. I headed towards the back where Sanchez had to told me to go. After a while I noticed I had kept my guitar with me and mentally smacked myself.

"Hey Zack over here!" Sanchez said in a carrying whisper.

I nodded and ran over but I thought something wasn't exactly, well, _right_. I walked up to them.

" 'Sup." I said casually as I walked towards them. Suddenly, they seemed to get bigger and started chuckling and cracking their knuckles.

"We will feast on your body half-blood!" One of them laughed.

"Are you guys retarded or something?" I just stared a minute before I realized they were serious as they drew long fourteen inch daggers made out of what seemed to be bronze. Sanchez and his pals didn't seem to like that and charged at me.

"Okayy...?" I thought outlouded as I ran up a tree and stayed in one of the branches out of their reach. "So... you guys are cannibals or something?" For some reason I felt no fear, well that is until one guy ripped the tree off the ground and threw it, with me on it! It hurt too. I got up slowly, cut up and bruised in at least ten places.

"What the hell? What are you?" I asked as I rasied my guitar, as if it would actually do something against giant, ten foot tall people with bulging muscles.

"What are we? Giants my dear boy." Sanchez grinned as one of the other giants charged me. Suddenly a hole appeared in its chest and it disappeared. Sanchez growled menacingly and looked at me as if I did it. I gulped as another Giant charged me. I swung my guitar at it and its head came clean off. My ax, was well, a flaming axe. I gaped at it for a full minute before this girl with a Yankee's cap showed up next to me.

"Come on we have to go!" The girl stared at me with grey eyes. I was confused by all this happening at once and said the only thing I thought up.

"Yankees suck."

The girl just rolled her eyes at me and two Giants charged her while Sanchez headed straight for me.

"Two half-bloods!" Sanchez roared. "Kronos will be pleased!" He threw the knife at me, which forced me to roll to the side, accidentally torching the ground with my axe I mean the weapon not the guitar, as he pulled out a two-handed sword and charged me. Now I've watched tons of action movies but I had no clue how you were supposed to block a sword with an axe. I raised the bladed part of it to meet the sword. Sanchez just kneed me in the stomache, which was enough to send me flying back into the fence surrounding campus. I cried out in pain and spat something out into my hand. It was a tooth. By the time I looked up Sanchez was only five meters away from me. Now f I convert that into feet to see the range of my axe... Damn! You do need this stuff in real life! I waited until Sanchez was a closer and swung my axe in a circle around me. Sanchez laughed and blocked it and raised his sword above me and struck down. I dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, torching more school property. Sanchez backed away from the fire. I stood up and took my chance and tried to cut off his arm. I hit the hilt of the sword and watched it fly over the fence. Suddenly, a huge force was sent into my stomache as I got punched. I dropped the axe as Sanchez hooked me in face. I fell and started coughing up blood. I'm pretty sure I got a concussion too. Sanchez laughed as he tried to step on me. I rolled to the side and kicked him. It didn't even faze him as he stepped on my chest. The pain, well, it hurt a lot. I was seeing blood as three arrows whizzed into Sanchez's chest. He began creaking forward and fell into me, which would've probably squished me to death, but when he landed on me, he blew up into dust. I remembered seeing a horse before I blacked out. Yeah, although I think having a concussion and blacking out isn't the best thing.

I opened my eyes again and found myself looking at Mr. Brunner, except it was Mr. Brunner with a horse's body.

"Wahhh?" I managed. My guitar was next to me just a guitar and I was obviously not in Campus, more like a infirmary or... was it true?

"I'm not insane!I don't wanna live in an asylum!" I yelled.

"Jeez, calm down." I felt a light punch to the back of my head. It hurt. It was the girl from back at the school. The one who wore the Yankees cap, Yankees SUCK!

"Owwww... Huh? Where am I anyways? And who are you?" I ignored the pain in my head and sat up. "And what was that back there? And you're a half-horse Mr. Brunner?"

The girl and Mr. Brunner gave me a weird look before they replied.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood in New York, I'm Annabeth Chase." The girl replied.

"And, my true name is "Chiron" not Mr. Brunner." Mr. Brunner chuckled slightly. "Annabeth, would you report Zack to Mr. D?"

Suddenly they started looking above me. I looked up. There was a laurel wreath.

"Well that narrows it down lots..." Annabeth said sarcastically. Then a bow and arrow set showed up.

Mr. Bru- I mean Chiron looked at me. "Welcome, Son of Apollo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well, my first try at a decent story. I know its not too good, but constructive criticism would be awesome! And, Yankees do suck, Red Sox all the way!**


	2. Chapter Two

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Chapter Two: I Meet (And Almost Get Killed by) the Child of the Prophecy (I think)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Annabeth nodded at me and motioned for me to follow. "I'll show you your cabin, its Cabin Seven." Annabeth told me as another guy ran up to her.

"Hey Annabeth, you never told me you came back to camp." The guy panted.

"I just came back _Seaweed Brain_." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?" I started cracking up as Seaweed Brain glared at me.

"Anyways your cabin is Cabin Number 7." Annabeth quickly interjected before anything could happen. I nodded my thanks and noticed something.

"Oh boy, you guys have any jeans and T-shirts here?" I asked, I just noticed I was still in my ragged and burned school uniform.

"Yeah at the Camp Store, don't take anything the Stoll brothers give to you, even if its for free." Annabeth warned as I ran towards the store and bought a T-Shirt and Jeans and I got a free thermos from two guys who started cracking up as I walked away. I gave them weird looks and headed towards the bathroom to change. After I finished, I threw my uniform in the trash and walked out, coming face to face with an Ares kid.

"Well, well, a newcomer. Do you know how we celebrate?" The Ares kid asked with a group of goons behind me as he cracked his knuckles.

"Do I care?" I retorted as I tried to leave but he got in my way, over and over.

"Dunk him!" The kid laughed.

"Hey Rex leave the kid alone!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah..." Seaweed Brain said half-heartedly, I had a feeling he didn't really like me as of right now. The kids behind Rex drew swords and spears and pointed them at me.

"Whoa, how did you get those?" I asked as I backed up.

"Their standard edition retard." One of the kids sneered.

"We get weapons in camp? What is this a military camp?" I said sarcastically as I raised my ax, which turned into a double-headed battle-axe. Seriously, if I kept this up I would have a ton of people trying to kill me. Getting a concussion was enough, but these kids just pissed me off.

"Bring it hotshot." I taunted as Rex swung his sword at me. I swung to counter it and watched as my axe sliced clean though the sword, causing the blade to fall off and skid away. "Not so tough are ya?" I bounced on my toes back and forth as I countered a few more strikes and (accidentally) burned two ashwood spears. Usually, when you start fighting back against bullies, they back away (personal experience). However, Rex seemed to want to fight even more. HE went as far as grabbing this huge claymore and swung it at me. I blocked it but the force behind the attack sent me flying into the stall divider. Now it was my turn to get angry. I growled an raised me axe and it turned into flames. I wasn't even surprised and I manipulated the fire to my will. I created a shield of fire and a sword, the flames didn't even burn me. The Ares kids didn't seem so eager as I scorched one kid, sending him running off to the river in the woods.

"Mark my words... um... who are you?" Rex started. I rolled my eyes.

"Your mum." I retorted as I kicked him in the place-where-the-sun-don't-shine. He yelled in pain as he fell to thr ground, nearly crying. This cheap shot immediately caused the rest of the Ares kids to back off and scatter. I walked towards Annabeth and Seaweed Brain and wondered how the hell I was going to turn the flames back into a guitar.

"Well at least we have one thing in common, we don't like the Ares kids." Seaweed Brain sighed.

"Hey is your name really Seaweed Brain?" I asked tentatively.

"No... It's Percy Jackson." He replied.

"You mean the kid who got kidnapped from New York and was found in San Francisco. The kid who they thought was an outlaw but was really kidnapped?" I asked. Our school watched a special interview with him and taught us 'Stranger Danger'.

"No...well yeah.. not really... well ahh nevermind, so what's your name?" Percy asked.

"Zack Jones." I replied. "So you and Annabeth are together?" Oh boy, I must have really hit a nerve because Annabeth turned bright red and Percy pulled out a sword out of nowhere.

"Shut it."

"Alright, alright..." I put up my hands in mock defeat as I walked towards my cabin and opened the door.

"Hey, so you're the newcomer?" Someone asked me, she looked around seventeen and had really long golden hair.

"Uhh yeah, who are you?" I asked nervously. The brush with Seaweed - Percy and thye Ares kid had me on high alert, as if I drank a gallon of pure caffeine.

"I'm Diana Joel, Daughter of Apollo and Councillor of this cabin." Diana flashed a bright smile at me. I swear it could blind and I staggered back a few steps. "This is your bed." She pointed to the bottom bunk of a bed in the corner.

"Really? Cool But they're likes a ton, why in the back?" I asked.

"Oh there's only a few year-rounders, or people who stay here all year round instead of just summer training." Diana said. "Well, see you at the mess hall for dinner!"

"Okay, see ya." I waved as she left. I really didn't have anything so I went back outside too and opened the thermos I got. A huge gust of wind blasted out like a cannonball and I blasted at least fifty feet in air.

"Whoa!" I cried out as after two minutes, I began a freefall back to Earth. "Oh come on!" I braced myself for impact when suddenly I felt an "oomph" under me. Oh damn! I landed on someone! It was Annabeth I quickly rolled over and I felt my face turn red. "Sorry..." I muttered.

"It's... alright." Annabeth groaned as she got up. I could see Percy. He was giving me a death glare... again... "How'd you get up there anyways?"

"I opened a thermos the people at the Camp store gave me for free." I explained. "Then I was suddenly fifty feet in the air and free-falling."

"Damn those Stoll brothers, at least it wasn't the exploding hamburgers... That got a couple kids from my cabin in the infirmary.

"Which is your cabin? And which is Se- Percy's?" I asked as I dusted myself off.

"I'm in Athena's cabin, Percy's in Poseidon's cabin, he's the only one.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Well, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a sacred pact not to have children after World War II but only Hades abstained."

"It's called 'protection'." I muttered under my breath. "Anyways, sorry about the, you know..." I motioned towards a mini- impact crater.

"I already said its okay." Annabeth repeated and headed towards the Archery range. I sighed and sat down and felt a shoe in the back of head. "Oww goddamnit not another concussion!" I yelled as I saw Percy walk away and I blacked out. A few minutes later I woke up in the infirmary, again... There was this girl from the Athena cabin dabbing a weit clothe on my head.

"I'm back here already? I've only been here for three hours..." I muttered under my breathe. "Hey thanks, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Laura Cabral." The blonde-haired grey eye girl replied. "I'd say you'd be good to go right now." I nodded my thanks and slowly got up. I really needed to stop making enemies in the first fve minutes. Oh well, hope Seaweed Brain gets over it. I walked outside, rubbing the back of my head, and decided to go the beach Annabeth had showed me earlier. There were naiads in the water and I saw Percy, Annabeth, and a satyr drinking coffee, a whole row lined up next to him. Percy was swimming around in the water and I wondered how he could breathe until I remembered he was a son of Poseidon.

"Hey!" I yelled out and waved. The satyr waved back and continued drinking the coffee and ate the Dunkin Donut's cup after, which I thought was a bit freaky.

"Oh hey Zack, oh, this is Grover." Annabeth waved and introduced me to the satyr.

"Nice to meet you." I said to Grover as I sat down next to him. "What's with the coffee? You're going to get pretty hyper..."

"Oh, the coffee, you see, the coffee, its like this, you know like, I'm like, searching for Pan, Pan's like the good of the wild who's, like, gone missing. I drank, like , some coffee in New Mexico and like, almost got killed by a giant boar as a gift, from like, Pan. It was like, a total blessing from the, like Wild." Grover said so rapidly it took me longer to decipher what he said than a ten page essay.

"Ohhh, welll, that's pleasant." I said as I looked down inito the water. There were a couple of naiads playing around. "Oh Annabeth how'd you get me to New York from San Francisco?" I asked. I mean, it would at least take a day using cars or trains and I'm pretty sure you couldn't drag an unconscious body into an airport.

"Oh, we flew in on pegasi." She replied.

"What?"

"Flying horses, like Pegasus, you know, from the story."

I nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, Mr. Brunner, I meam Chiron made us right an essay on it. Five paragraphs. My dyslexia didn't help..."

"Yeah, it gets annoying, but it helps us read ancient Greek." Annabeth sighed. I could tell she loved reading.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, the words re-arrange themselves so it makes sense."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Sure it doesn't seem like a big deal but, it was to me. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and a car smashed into the water, from the sky. The water started boiling up as a teenage guy and a girl in goth clothes got out. The girl looked pretty pale.

"Thalia!" Percy, Annabeth, and Grover yelled as Percy got out of the water with minor burns.

"Who?" I scrunched my eyebrow, the car was blinding, but it was cool. It was a Lamborghini Gallardo. The teenage guy looked right at me.

"Hey Zack." He nodded.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked bewildered.

"I'm your dad, duh." He raised his hand up dramatically and cleared his throat.

_"Coolest God there is, _

_I give off pure awesomeness._

_My name, Apollo."_

Apollo grinned at us like he composed the best haiku ever. How I know it was haiku, I don't know, I never heard or learned about one in school, or even any type of poetry or that matter. Percy and Annabeth groaned as Grover kept drinking coffee rapidly. Thalia was chatting with Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh Thalia that's Zack, he's new. FOund him at a boarding school in San Francisco." Annabeth pointed at me.

"Isn't San Francisco a bad place of a half-blood?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but weird thing is, I hadn't sensed his precense until a couple of Giants from the _Princess Andromeda _attacked him."

Thalia came over to my and studied me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, so-..."

"Hey Thalia Artemis wants you! I'll sneak in lessons some other time." Apollo yelled as he got in the sun car and drove up into the sky. Thalia looked paler at the mention of "lessons" and disappeared to wherever she was suppose to be.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh Thalia, she's the daughter of Zeus and she's a Hunter, meaning she's one of Artemis's immortal attendants." Percy explained.

"Cool!" I said as I got up.

"Come on, its dinner time." Annabeth said as she, Percy, and Grover got up and headed towards the mess hall. I quickly got up and followed them too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Nothing interesting happened, except Percy kicking Zack in the back of his head. I let Apollo in just cause I wanted to create a Haiku. Well, see ya next time.**

**Review please!**

**(( I'm only updating so quickly since I have no school this week and I'm bored))**


	3. Chapter Three

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Chapter Three: I Almost Get Pushed into The God's Bonfire **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I followed Annabeth to the mess hall and was about to sit at her table when Diana came up to me. "Come on Zack, you're suppose to sit at this table." She said matter-of-factly as he pulled me to the Apollo table. There were empty plates and goblets.

"Where's the food?" I asked nervously and quietly.

"It'll appear in a while, don't forget to sacrifice the biggest piece to the Gods." Some kid said to me. I noticed Percy was sitting by himself and a couple of tables were empty even.

"That's either a total rip-off from Harry Potter or Harry Potter totally ripped it off from here..." I muttered in reply.

"It's the latter, it's the latter..." The kid whispered back to me. "That's why I hate the _Harry Potter Series_."

"I hear ya." I quickly replied as a man in leopard skin (what the hell? Aren't leopards like, endangered?) walked up to the fire and dropped half a pizza in. I didn't understand, but the smell was good enough.

"Just imagine anything you want and it'll appear." Diana explained as she picked up some ripe strawberries from her plate and threw them into a huge bonfire. A bunch of other kids followed her example with different types of food. The Stoll brothers seemed to be packing more exploding hamburgers as the flames exploded, nearly setting the Ares table on fire, causing a huge food fight between the too until Chiron stopped it. I looked at my plate and began to think of hamburgers until I remembered what just happen three minutes ago.

"Steak and cheese and crispy french fries..." I muttered under my breath as a huge sub appeared on my plate along with a bunch of fries,. Then I concentrated on the goblet. "Coke and Sprite mixed together with Cream Soda and a hint of... vodka?" I tried, but the goblet just exploded in my face, soaking me completely wet. I noticed the guy in the leopard skin chuckling slightly. "Alright what I just said, minus the vodka..." I repeated as a golden colored drink appeared in my goblet. I cut the sub in half and piled a bunch of french fries on it and dropped it into the fire. Suddenly someone pushed me forward, I turned around in time to se it was Rex from Ares cabin. I nearly fell in and my arms were burned badly. I was about to tackle him when I yelped as a thunderbolt nearly hit me.

"Stay out of our fire!" Someone's voice boomed out from above as thunderclouds gathered. I was gussing it was probably Zeus...

I had a feeling I was going back to the infirmary, again. A went back to my table nonetheless as the whole camp bursted into laughter. I even laughed a bit, but not really. Seriously, if you ever get pushed into a fire and have a thunderbolt thrown at you, you know its not fun. At all.

"Hey can I go to the infirmary?" I asked Chiron after dinner. The burns were pertty bad from what I could see. Chiron nodded and waved me off as if it was a minor problem. I sighed and headed for the infirmary. But then, where was the infirmary again? Oh great, I practically live there yet I can't find it. After walking around camp for about an hour I finally reached it. Considering my arms were pretty burned, I banged my head against the door and immediately wish I didn't. Oh boy, another concussion... The door opened and I staggered in.

"So... what's your injury?" The girl asked me.

"Let's see, I'm pretty sure everyone saw me get pushed into a fire and nearly killed by a thunderbolt, and not to mention now I have a concussion, again." I sighed as I sat down on one of the makeshift beds.

"Oh right." The girl giggled and wrote something down on a notepad. "What's your name again?"

I glared at her a bit. "Zack Jones."

"Wow, according to the chart, this is your third concussion, in a day."

"Don't remind me..."

"Anyways I'll guess I'll address your burns first." The girl said as she opened a cabinet and got out some oiintment and and some ibuprofen, AKA Advil. Wait, how'd I know that? Oh well, doesn't really matter does it... I cocked my head to one side and observed the girl. She had grey eyes, long brown hair, and was a few inches sorter than me.

"Daughter of Athena?" I asked.

"Yeah, our eyes pretty much give it away huh?" She nodded. "Oh, I'm Holly Rhodes."

I asked. "Could you hurry please? The back of my head is getting itchy."

Holly rolled her eyes and began to apply it to my burns. "Oh and here. For the concussion." She handed me a glass of water and an Advil Liqui-Gel. I tried to swallow it but I just ended up nearly choking and having the Heimlich Maneuver done on me.

Holly rolled her eyes again. "You are_ such_ a klutz."

"Yeah well..." I couldn't really think of any good come-back so I just put the Advil Liqui-Gel back in my mouth and chewed it this time. Maybe it's just me, but I thought the stuff tasted horrible and nearly gagged. I took it down with a swig from and chugged the glass of water. "Gods that was nasty." I sighed as I felt my headache lift. "Thanks Holly." I waved good-bye as I left. Camp didn't have a schedule yet so we were free to do whatever we wanted, unless you helped out in the infirmary or was on KP(Kitchen Patrol). It was getting pretty dark so I decided to head to my cabin. It was full and noisy. I tried to ignore everyone and just sat in my bed.

"Alright guys, curfew!" Diana yelled and lke magic, the loud noise stopped and the snoring started. Ugh, I felt like I was never going to fall asleep. The guy on the bunk on top of me was literally fog-horning with his snores. After a while I still managed to fall asleep though, thank the gods.

I was on some sort of ship, my guitar strapped across my shoudler. Suddenly the ship lurched forward and I almost fell off as I hung on to the railing.

"Damn! Curse Poseidon!" A male voice said. I looked to the source and nearly yelled,_ "Apollo?" _Until I noticed that besides the sandy brown hair, they were nearly exact opposites. Apollo had a tan (I guess from being in the sun chariot/car) while this guy was wicked pale and had a cut across his cheek. Suddenly a huge wave smashed into the shide of the ship and I actually went over this time. I hung onto a porthole, and read the name of the ship.

"Sscenipr Admeordan?" I wondered outloud as with another wave, I fell off. "Happy thoughts, happ thoughts, happy thoughts. Hawaii.." I shut my eyes and muttered over and over. Suprisingly when I opened them, I was in Hawaii, as one of those volcanoes was going off. "Oh damn! Okay.. um.. China?" Suddenly I was in the middle of a market place. People were talking in some strange language, I was guessing Chinese. "Okay. How. About. Tahiti?" I tried again but suddenly I heard a beeping noise and bolted awake. It was the cabin alarm clock.

The rest of the Apollo cabin members woke up with a lot of grumbling, me included. The sun wasn't even up yet!

"Alright, meet at the mess hall for breakfast in twenty minutes, when the sun rises." Diana said as she left the cabin. I yawned again and got up and went outside too and headed towards the basketball court. A couple of Hermes kids were already there. .

"At least one of them is up, man you Apollo kids are so lazy in the winter." One of the guys said as he passed me the basketball. I really didn't notice it and it richocheted off my head into the hoop, which I was thought was cool, besides me throbbing head.

"Teams?" I asked. "Or Knock-out?" A couple of other guys were making "Shut up" and cutting motions at their throats when I mentioned Knock-out, though I didn't know why.

"Knock-out!" The Hermes guy's eyes light mischievously. The other guys sighed as they lined up. I never figured out why they didn't want to play Knock-out. A huge, pitch-black dog came out of nowhere and charged us. Now when I say huge dog, I don't mean Great Dane sized, I mean freakin' shuttle bus sized! We yelled and scattered. It was coming straight at me, which didn't make me feel all that great from the attention I was recieving from it. I even went as far as throwing this other kid ain front of me but the dog jumped over the terrified kid.

"What the hell is that?" I yelled. "And why does it seem to have a vendetta against me?" Now the whole camp was waking up, mostly to the site of me running by their doors being chased.

"Its a hell-" One kid started and shot at it with an arrow, causing it to round on her.

"Its a hell? What?" I ran into my cabin and grabbed for my guitar.

"Hound! Hell hound!" The girl responded. I rememberd her from the infirmary, what was her name, Hannah? Helen? Or right Holly... I charged outside. However, the guitar didn't turn into an axe, this time it turned into a spear. I didn't have time to process this and tried to slash at the Hell Hound. Of course, the wooden shaft hit it.

"What the-? Holy Zeus!" Percy yelled as he ran out from his cabin and the sword appeared from nowhere again. I really needed to learn that trick.

I looked around. Most of the Aphrodite kids were cowering behind anything they could find. Most of the kids from my cabin were running towards the armory, grabbing their bows and arrows and fired. The Hell Hound dodged a majority of them but was wounded in the foot. I charged it, this time knowing I had a spear that was made for piercing, not slashing with the side.

"Someone explain to me HOW this thing got in here!" I asked. If there was another one tomorrow, I'm going to officially quit camp, if its possible.

"It was either summoned or..." One of the Athena kids started. "Nahh, it was probably summoned."

I didn't have time to ask what the second option was. I jabbed it into the back as it reared and turned on me and jumped. I raised my spear sideways to prevent me from becoming dog chow and held the wooden shaft under its throat.

"Archers, now!" I heard Chiron yell.

Strangely, I heard some kid yell out.

" 'Our arrows will blot out the sun!' "

"Oh come on Dan, how long are you going to be obsessed with _300_?"

"Hey! It was a cool movie!"

The hell hound yelped as hundreds of arrows impaled it in the back and it turned to dust, which got in my eyes...

"You're late for breakfast." The guy in the leopard jogging suit and purple running sneakers yawned.

"But Mr. D, we were attacked by a fully grown hell hound!" Percy protested.

"_ Whatever _Peter Johnson, COME." Mr. D rolled his eyes as I got up and brushed the dust off myself and followed the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Yeah, like the review says, I know its a little incoherent with a bunch of minor plot lines but give it a few more chapters. I already have most of the story planned out in my head, except for a few things I want to add, but it would be just on impulse and probably wouldn't work well.**

**I.E:**

**Percy being killed.**

**Annabeth being killed. (Well maybe, but I'm going to stay out of canon characters dying).**


	4. Chapter Four

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Chapter Four: I Get a Quest To Go To the Bathroom**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We all headed towards the mess hall, well my first stop was the infirmary for some band-aids, but that's not important. I saw Annabeth pull Percy aside and was talking to him about something. I'd like to say I minded my own business but I heard catches of phrases like, something about a "nuke"(?), and a "vest"(?). I was pretty sure, I hoped I heard wrong. Still, curiosity got the better of me and I walked closer towards the and struck up a minor conversation with one of the Hermes kids.

"We need to ask Chiron to consult the Oracle for a quest!" Annabeth said urgently in a low voice.

"If you say so..." Percy didn't sound so sure, pretty half-hearted from what I could tell. Breakfast, I'll admit, was fun that day. I'll tell you why.

I was calmly minding my own business when I politely called one of those Ares kids, I think it was Rex, a "Buttock", except only with a stronger version of the word. Needless to say those barbarians whipped a boiled egg at me. I gracefully dodged it, okay fine it nailed me in the face. I grabbed three apples and chucked them back at them rapid fire, which spurred the rest of the table to do so. Now, I know that they say the Apollo Cabin has great aim, but I don't know where I come in those lines. One of the apples hit some kid in the Hermes cabin, the one who gave me the thermos I think, while another hit Percy. Connor (or was it Travis?) gave someone in the Athena table a death glare and threw a ham sandwhich at him. The kid yelped and threw a jar of mustard at _ME_. I jumped to side and randomly it flew back around and hit Annabeth. Ouch. Now right then three grapes flew past me and hit Diana, who despite being a councilor, took out a bow and launched five pieces of smoldering toast at one of the snickering kids in the Dionysus cabin. It was all out warfare.

"Food fight!" One of the Ares cabin girls yelled and immediately got smacked in the face by a egg and cheese sandwich.

"Ha! Take that Clarisse!" Percy yelled and tripped over some spilled jam.

"Smooth, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth yelled as sliced mangoes nailed me in the head along with a volley of grapes. I grabbed a loaf of bread and threw it. Halfway through it started smoking and burning and torched one of the Hermes kids. Another one of the Hermes kids threw a pitcher, water, glass, and all at him and put the fire out but "minor" injuries.

"Stop!" Chiron yelled above the noise. No one listened. "Oh the next Capture the Flag game and REC time will be cancelled!" That got everybody to calm down. Chiron didn't even ask further as we finished breakfast. Annabeth and Percy went straight for Chiron. I decided to go to the Archery Range to practice my shooting and aiming, after the misses I had, I was going to need to. I saw Holly and a few Apollo kids there.

"Hey Holly! Can you help me with my archery?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Aren't you Apollo kids suppose to be good at archery?" She asked as she studied me with those (creepy) gray eyes.

"Well apparently I'm not." I sighed as I picked up a bow and arrow and fired it. The arrow did a flip in mid-air and the feathered side bounced off some kid's head, who flipped me off. "My bad... See?"

Holly as trying to hide her giggling. "Oh alright, you held the bow all wrong anyways." She moved my arms a bit on the bow. "See? And you have to release at the precise moment after you draw back the arrow."

I sighed. Long lesson ahead...

By the time the lesson was over it was already after lunch, when I had managed to finally to hit the bulls-eye and (accidentally) sent three kids to the infirmary. I was very bored by now and had to go to the bathroom, which I did. To my dismay, all the stalls and urinals were freaking broken! I yelled and stabbed one of the camp spears into the urinal, which caused a huge explosion of water.

"Damnit!" I yelled as I came out soaking wet. I saw Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth going inside the Big House. I decided to ask Chiron if they had another bathroom somehwere. I followed them upstairs to the attic. Then I heard this creepy and really rusty voice in my head.

_"Come forth, seeker." _

"Um, we wish to find the Princess Andromeda." I heard Annabeth say. I was going through the cool stuff near the door, did you know someone had put a a huge dented shield here. And drakon teeth and this pink scarf I couldn't stop smelling (don't ask...).

"We wish to find and destroy Cronus?" Percy tried. Silence. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Chiron's weary voice.

"The boy's bathroom is completely out of order, do you know where another bathroom or something is?" I asked as I opened the door. Suddenly I saw a mummified corpse, thank gods I didn't get any lunch or it would be on the ground right now, and it opened its mouth as a mist came out. Annabeth and Percy were sort of glaring at me. I shrugged nervously.

_"Go west to east and back around,_

_To the resting place of a lost god,_

_Who hundreds of satyrs have never found,_

_Only to certain doom are you bound. _

_The place you seek surrounded by a lake,_

_Beware of Python, beware of cod,_

_And beware of evil birthday cakes."_

I shuddered nervously. "Evil birthday cakes?" I asked nervously. Birthday cakes aren't evil, usually they're good, really good, and yummy.

"Well its a quest!" Annabeth yelled so loudly I almost toppled over and smashed into a bunch of broken swords and daggers.

"Great, evil birthday cakes..." I muttered under my breath. "What's next, living cookies?"

_"Yes." _The voice spoke into my head again.

I sighed. "Well don't I get a few people to go with at least?" I asked.

Chiron sighed. "Yeah, I'll say a total of five or six people sounds good, including a satyr."

"Why?" Me and Percy, I mean Percy and_ I_ asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gods Percy isn't it obvious? The lost god, the one who satyrs are searching for, Pan!" Annabeth nearly yelled. Maybe I should move away from the dangerous weapon table.

"Right... So I have to go through that just to find the bathroom?" I asked nervously. "I'll just hold it in..."

"Well you guys will leave tomorrow morning at noon." Chiron ignored me. I sighed and headed to the beach and sat on the pier, looking at the naiads.

"Well, you're on your first quest huh?" A guy in khaki shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt appeared next to me with a Spyder.

_"Quests are challenges,_

_Test your power and your will,_

_Like me, they are cool."_

"Apollo?" I asked. Seriously, what was with his haiku obsession?

"Yep, so you still have Helion?" Apollo asked, pointing to my guitar.

"Oh yeah, its called Helion? Wasn't Helion the god who drove the sun across the sky?" I asked.

"No that's Helios, and now I have to do it, oh well, the ride's cool. Speaking of a ride, I'd suggest the Sedan parked at Wal-mart five miles from here." Apollo winked at me and handed me a pair of keys.

"But I can't drive yet!" I protested, even though I took the keys anyways.

"Non-sense, you'll be a natural." Apollo said good-heartedly as he patted me on the head. "Oh right you might want to pick a few people for the quest, I brought onne of my lil sis's Hunters."

The girl with the goth clothes stepped out of the car. The moment she touched the ground her face filled with relief. "Zack meet Thalia, Thalia meet Zack." Apollo introduced.

"Hey, were you really a pine tree?" I asked as I extended my arm.

Thalia glared at me and shook my hand. I got shocked, and by shocked I don't mean a small _bzz,_ I mean a electrical shock that sent me flying into the lake. "Nice to meet you too." One of the naiads started what I thought was giggling and threw me out of the water. I landed back on the pier. "Annabeth come up with a nckname for you yet?"

"Uhhh no?" I coughed up some kelp and seaweed. How do people eat those things?

"I'll need to tell her to." Thalia sighed.

"Yeah, right, just great." I sighed. "Their at the Big House, I'll be at the Archery Range wondering how the hell I got so screwed by asking 'Where is the bathroom?'..."

"You go figure that out." Thalia rolled her eyes as she walked off towards the Big House while I turned right and headed to the Archery Range. I wondered if I could turn Helion into a bow and arrow set too. Apparently it already did that for me. I had ten bows in my quiver and noticed each one seemed specially made. I picked up a red one and fired it. The arrow turned into a speeding ball of flame and set the post, AND the archery ground on fire.

"Don't I have enough problems for a day?!" I yelled to nobody as I rushed to the lake with a bucket and promptly came back and started throwing water over the fire. By gods this was already a bad day, hope nothing extremely bad would happen at dinner, or when I go to sleep... The conch shell was blown ad we filed in for dinner.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Holly asked from behind me so suddenly that I jumped. "Other than nearly killing three kids in bow practice?"

"Ehh not really, oh I got a quest." I laughed.

"Really? Cool! What's it about?"

"I have no clue, I asked Chiron if there was another bathroom since the one over there is broken." I sighe as I sat down at my table while Holly laughed and headed towards Table 6.

Dinner was the same as last nights, except Chiron asked me, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia to meet him at the Big House after dinner. "And bring someone else for the quest too." He told me grimly.

I asked Holly if she wanted to come and she nearly tackled me. "Yes! Of course! Finally a quest!" Was it just me or did Athena's kids have some sort of obsession with quests? Anyways we headed towards the main house, where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and, I think it was Grover, who had a lot of coffee, were.

"So you still use Aegis and the spear?" I heard Percy ask, "Even though you're suppose to be a Hunter and use bow and arrows?"

"Yeah, only for close range." Thalia said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I'm here." I said, half-expecting to get fried into the ground or something.

"Holly what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"I'm coming too, duh." Holly rolled her eyes.

"You can't-." Annabeth was cut off as Chiron galloped towards us.

"Ahh yes, so these are our quest members?" Chiron asked as he looked over us. "Percy, Zack, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Holly. You will set out tomorrow at noon, we cannot provide transportation because gas is a little too pricy right now." We all groaned, until I remembered that Sedan at Wal-mart.

"No problem, my dad left me a Sedan at Wal-Mart I think." I said.

"Well, good, or else you would've had to walk." Chiron nodded. "Well off to bed, I'll have your councillors pack your bags, Annabeth, that means you have to back two of them."

"Great." Annabeth groaned as we left. "Hey Zack come here!"

I cringed a bit as I walked towards Annabeth. "Yes?"

"Why'd you invite Holly?!" Annabeth screamed at me.

"Uhhh... What'ya look at that? Its time to go to sleep!" I lied as I ran to my cabin.

"Come back here you! It's only 8:07 PM!" Annabeth shook her fist at me. I ignored her and practically jumped into the cabin and accidentally smashed hy head against my bunk bed.

"Oh hey Zack, I got your bag all set, thirty gold drachmas, some snacks, a spare change of clothes, and a couple of celestial bronze knives incase." Diana told me as she threw me the bag, which I caught, but sent me flying back into my bunk bed.

"Thanks Diana!" I yelled as shifted the bag off my chest and laid down and soon fell asleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Not so much of a good start with Annabeth huh? Well I'd like to thank all the reviews and especially Musafreen, who has given me some constructive criticism, which I don't like but I take it to heart. (Seriously, you'd rather prefer someone saying, "THIS IS AWESOME!" than "Well you screwed up here and that part makes no sense." But the second one helps out more). Thanks guys! Thanks Musafreen!**


	5. Chapter Five

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Chapter Five: The Golden "iPod"**

Even though Chiron had said noon, we headed off at day-break (Thanks a lot Thalia...) towards Wal-Mart.

"We'll save time this way so we can come back in time for the Hunters vs Campers: Capture the Flag." Thalia explained. "Which the Hunters always win.""

"Dream on Pinecone Face, last time was because we had a sucky captain."

"Are you calling me a 'sucky captain'?"

"Well techinically, ye- oww!" Percy yelped as a lightning bolt hit him on the shoulder. "The hell was that for?"

"For calling me a su- ohhhh gods!" Thalia snapped back as a cyclone of water appeared in front of Percy and ran over Thalia, who appeared soaked.

"Does this always happen?" I asked nervously.

"Almost all the time." Annabeth sighed.

"Must suck for you." Holly laughed.

"You can't imag-"

"Oh yeah Seaweed Brain? Take this!" Thalia yelled, cutting off Annabeth as she drew a bow out of mid-air. I really wanted, no _needed_, to learn how to do that.

Now I assume when one of your friends fries you with a lightning bolt and proceeds to fire a hail of arrows at you, you_ really_ need to get new friends...

"Guys, stop! It's been barely five minutes and you two are trying to kill each other already!" Annabeth shriekd so loudly a couple pigeons dropped out of the sky. I swear I heard tires screeching and a _Bang!_ after that. Percy and Thalia were in a crouching position as if someone was lobbing grenades at them. Thalia recovered first.

"It's all your fault Seaweed Brain." Thalia spat and turned away from Percy.

"Well if you hadn't-" Percy began to counter.

"Guys, stop it!" Annabeth yelled at them and punched Percy, hard. Well the saying is true: _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn._

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Oh we're here." I said cautiously, breaking a long silence that had fallen on us as we walked. Now the problem with this Wal-Mart was, to get to it, you had to walk up a freaking mountain that was always filled with cars, and there were no sidewalks... Jolly good... Maybe we should've climbed instead of- _Wham! _

I flew at least fifty feet and face-planted into the mountains. By the time I recovered, I noticed that everyone had a weapon drawn, well almost everyone. Grover had a reed pipe, which really can't do much damage can it? Unless he played very badly, enough for anyone to jump into oncoming traffic.

"He does." Thalia nodded at me when I came back towards them as if reading my mind. But you can't just read people's mind so it must've been my looking at the reed pipe.

"I actually can you know." Thalia said again. Okay...

"I get that a lot." Stop it.

"No." Why?

"I'm bored." I hate you on so many different levels right now...

"Thalia how many times have we told you to NOT do that?" Annabeth chided.

"Sorry, _mistress_." Thalia rolled her eyes, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Why's everyone's weapon drawn?" I finally asked.

"One of the Golden Tripods of Olympus." Annabeth, Thalia, and Holly said in unison.

"What?" I blinked a few times.

"One of the Golden Tripods of Olympus, they're like the serving carts of the gods, malfunctioned and smashed into you. I wonder how ti got down here though, Hephaestus rarely has any defections, even in his proto-type models." Annabeth wondered when suddenly a huge golden cart, through the Mist it looked sort of like a Hummer, charged at us.

"Is that the iPod of Olympus?" I asked nervously as I drew the bow and arrow form of Helion. "Wonder how many Gigabytes it has, must be over a million."

"_Tri_pod, not iPod you dolt."Thalia smacked me in the back of the head.

"Oww! Was that really neccessary?" I rubbed the back of my head as we scattered. Soon, the Tripod or whatever it was started shooting frozen ambrosia squares. Not really high on the list of deadly weapons until you've been hit by them. Worse than paintball guns.

"Ohh jeez! I'm gonna have one hell of a boo-boo tomorrow!" I yelled as a ambrosia square the size of one of those old fashion TVs hit me in the chest. I didn't think anything was broken but I know I had a huge bruise probably. I nocked a dark blue and light blue arrow from my quiver and fired. A huge wave of water went forth as I fired the dark blue arrow. The light blue arrow came in contact with the water and froze it all. I just stared for a minute before I started wondering what else I could do with the bow and arrow set.

"Usually I do that." Percy muttered as he he took a pen out of his pocket.

"What are you going to write on- okay nevermind."I started as he uncapped the pen and that sword appeared. "Still, I don't think a sword will do much against a hummer sized serving cart." I nocked four more arrows, a green one, a red one, a yellow one, and one that didn't look special at all.

Thalia tapped her bracelet and one creepy shield spiraled out. I mean it had a bronze head in the middle of it and was generally creepy. Thalia made her bow and quiver disappear and drew a spear that cackled with lightning.

"Oh yay, we all get cool weapons." I said sarcastically as I let the arrows fly. The green one hit theTripod and suddenly, everything started smelling like five skunks that stepped on a bunch of rotten eggs in a landfill. Not to mention it also caused about seventy - nine car accidents.The red arrow smashed into the Tripod and exploded in the flames. Added with the sulfurous gas, methane, it caused a huge explosion. The yellow arrow seemed to transform into a thunderbolt half-way through and shortcircuited the serving cart. The plain arrow extended into a spear and went straight into the ambrosia cannon as a shield spiralled out from the middle section. The golden serving cart exploded and a rain of ambrosia squares fell from the sky.

"NEVER USE THAT FART ARROW AGAIN!" Thalia and Percy complained with one hand pinching their noses, their voice coming out weird.

"Well my bad..." I said. Apparently no one had noticed I taken the thing out by myself. "Hey where's Annabeth and Holly?"

Percy and Thalia looked at each and groaned. "I hate deja vu!" They said in unison.

"Guy's hurry up and get up here!" Annabeth and Holly yelled from the top of the mountain. Grover was next to them with what looked like enchiladas in his hand and a cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Manas from heaven!" A priest yelled as he raised his hand in prayer along with a group of church-goers as the ambrosia squares rained down. When it hit the ground however, it turned to dust.

We rushed up the mountain. Traffic was slightly better with all the car crashes and bad odor. We finally arrived at the top after a two minute hike straight up the edge.

"So who's driving?" Holly asked. We all looked at each other. None of us were old enough to drive, well maybe except Grover.

"I'll drive." We all volunteered at the same time.

"No you're too young." We repeated in unison again. We started yelling at each other about driving and what not. I sighed and walked towards the door and put the keys in and got in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving okay? A golden iPod!" I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its TRIpod!" Thalia smacked in the head, twice. "And you're too young to drive."

"No this is an iPod." I lifted the golden iPod Video and waved it and accidentally smacked Thalia in the face. "Whoops, pile in everyone."

They all sighed. "Well he is a son of Apollo." Holly pointed out.

"Yar, thire soopuse to ba gud at dwiven." Grover said with a mouthful of enchiladas. It took me a long time to figure out what he said.

"Grover don't talk with your mouthful." Annabeth scolded as she climbed into the Sedan. I plugged the golden iPod into one of the speakers and put it on shuffle.

Thalia climbed in shotgun, Percy and Annabeth were in the middle section. Grover and Holly were in the back of the mini-van.

"Great, now we're all going to do." Thalia said sarcastically as I started the Sedan. As if on cue, the song "Crashed" By Daughtry started playing.

_"And then I crashed into you,_

_and I went up in flames-"_

I shut it off. It really wasn't making me feel to good about driving. I put the foot on the acceleration pedal but the Sedan didn't move.

"That's the brake." Annabeth whispered in my ears. I felt my face turn red.

"I knew that." I moved my foot until it found another pedal and tried it out. The Sedan began to lurch forward.

"Finally got it started didn't you -" Thalia started. There was a pause as he started thinking. "You know I really can't think of anything to call him other than a band geek..."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and nearly smashed into a tree. The song somehow came back on.

_"Could've been the death of-"_

I pulled the iPod out of the speakers. I looked in the rearview mirror. Holly and Annabeth looked as if they were trying not to laugh. Percy and Grover _were_ laughing. I sighed and started off the mountain.

"We should check out a room in a hotel or something so we can sleep somewhere, the van's too crowded." Thalia suggested. I'd like to say nothing disturbing came up in my head at the mention of a hotel room but, well you can imagine. I involuntarily shuddered.

"Sure..." I trailed off. "Find any good ones?"

Annabeth an Holly couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Thalia did too for three minutes and then stopped. "Why are we laughing?" She asked.

"Errr... well since you said... oh nevermind." Percy started but thought better of it and stopped. That still earned him a smack in the head though. "Owww, did anyone tell you you're really violent?!"

Thalia yawned in mock boredom.

"That looks like a good place." Annabeth pointed to a five-star hotel.

"Are you kidding? We don't even have the money for it." I pointed out. Suddenly the glove compartment came open with hundreds of twenties in it. "Nevermind, sure." I pulled the car into the parking lot and stepped on the brake pedal as we all got out. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out all the money and stuffed it in my bag. "Let's go."

Thalia, Annabeth, and Holly looked happy at the thought of sleeping in a five-star hotel. Grover seemed to concentrate on a Mexican restaruant across the street and Percy looked bored. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. So did everyone else's. I had no clue what to do. Neither did Percy, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Holly apparently. I prayed to the gods and hoped that we wouldn't get killed yet.

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger, hanging on a cliff, and that's why he's called cliff hanger! Sorry couldn't resist. So yeah a cliffy ( dun dun dunnn!) **

**And in response to the review, I was bored okay? And cakes rhymes with snakes. **

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I had four projects and two 5 paragraph essays to do so sorry about it. I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

**UnKnownAndUnNamed**


	6. Chapter Six

**My Life as a Half-Blood**

**Chapter Six: _Oust_ vs _Lysol NeutraAir_**

"Oh sh-." I started as a Minotaur charged us. It seemed to be heading straight at Percy as if it had some sort of vendetta. Percy screamed like a little girl and jumped into the nearest trash can as the Minotaur thundered by, completely ignoring us. It turned around and charged the trash can. As it got within ten feet it started sniffing the air again and started spasming on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and looked in the trash can and tried not to puke. Percy had gotten knocked out from the stink, I don't blame him, apparently there was a dead skunk, a couple of goldfishes like the one in the aquarium, and a human hand. Wait what?! I turned back around. Thalia was trying to hold her nose with one hand and shoot her bow and arrow with the other. She shot herself in the leg and cursed.

"Oww goddamnit!" Thalia screamed. The threat(s) were all neutralized though. Every freaking monster in the hotel was now knocked out. I motioned towards Annabeth and Holly and then to a bottle of _Febreeze_. Annabeth shook her head and motioned towards the _Oust_ bottle while Holly motioned towards the _Lysol NeutraAir_ one. I groaned outloud as they started into a high engaged conversation about whether _Oust_ or _Lysol NeutraAir _was better.

"Lysol NeutraAir kills 99.9 bacteria at the source, Oust can't do that!" Holly stomped her feet.

"Oust eliminates all the odor in the air! That's what we want!It can even remove skunk odor!" Annabeth countered angrily.

"You kidding Annabeth? I thought you were smart! Lysol Neutra Air is a scientific break-through, and besides, Oust just leaves a perfumey scent in the air." Holly and Annabeth were nose to nose now staring down each other.

"This... ahh...could...ow...be...long." Thalia said as she finally managed to pull the arrow out of her leg. "Athena's children can argue for hours amongst themselves, as they only need a few seconds when arguing with other half-bloods." Thalia explained as she took out an anti-septic and wiped the wound. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. "At least you didn't use that spear." I tried not to laugh, 'cause I would be either A) Killed by Thalia B) Killed by the odor. Thalia glared at me and threw the arrow at me. I ducked out of the way and looked up. Success! I reached for the Febreeze and was about to use it when Annabeth and Holly rounded on me.

"Febreeze is obsolete!" Annabeth yelled.

"Its pointless to even use!" Holly added.

I ignored them and put my finger on the trigger and let out with it. Holly smacked me in the head and Annabeth, being a bit more strategic, kneed me in the nards. My eyes watered a bit as I dropped to the floor spasming. "Oww! God! You girls have it lucky, you've never been hit there!" I complained as I rolled back and forth.

"Well then next time use Oust." Annabeth said

"Well then next time use Lysol NeutraAir." Holly said at the same time Annabeth did. They glared at each other and went back to their argument. Women, they even have to fight about household cleaners and air fresheners...

I slowly extended my finger, careful not to hurt it, and reached for the Febreeze bottle I dropped. Now for you girls or boys who haven't been hit in the balls, your whole body is affected. It kills! You body goes numb and your brain sends huge pain waves that could crack Hoover Dam. Speaking of cracking Hoover Dam I really had to go to the bathroom. Right now I didn't even think it was possible in my damaged state. I weakly sprayed the Febreeze and emptied the entire bottle and crawled towards the restroom sign. I looked behind me and Thalia was roflhao (rolling on the floor laughing her off). Until she rolled onto the arrow quiver and got stabbed in the back by two dozen sharp points. She cursed so loudly and obscenely that Chiron would probably have to wash her mouth with soap and spray some Febreeze in it after. Grover walked in and did a double take at all the monsters lying around. He had a cheese enchilada in his hand. I finally made it to the bathroom door and pulled myself upright slowly and pushed the door open. The sight made my eyes water. ALL the urinals and stalls were Out of Order. Oh come on! I limped out and looked around. The only bathroom was the girls. Well since they were all outside arguing, I quickly looked around and entered it. All the wall tiles were pink with pictures of flowers and butterflies and all the other stereotypical things females like. I hobbled to one of the many empty stalls. I sighed as I relieved myself and quickly dove across the hall into the boys bathroom.

_"It's cool, no one saw. I hope."_ I comforted myself mentally.I slowly pushed the door open and saw everyone in the same position, except Thalia and Grover. Grover had passed out on the floor and Thalia was going around stabbing the unconscious monsters, causing them to poof into clouds of smoke. I went over to the front desk and got out a pair of gloves. Not those cheap plastic ones. Iron gauntlets. I picked Percy out of the trash can and was thinking about the best way to wake him up when I remembered.

"He's a son of Poseidon right?" I asked Thalia. She nodded. I lugged him up to the second floor and threw him into the huge aquarium and waited for a reaction. I got one. Annabeth suddenly snapped her head in my direction, glanced at me and then Percy and ran at me. I swore and ran up the stairs with an angry Annabeth close behind me. Suddenly I was glad this hotel had a hundred floors. Since after Apollo, my dad, couldn't catch Daphne, had practiced running alongside with the sun chariot/car after setting it on auto-pilot. Needless to say we, his sons and daughters, acquired the ability. By the time I was on the 52nd floor Annabeth was on the 31rst but still hadn't give up. I decided that when I got to the 100th floor I would take the elevator back down to one. I got to the 100th floor to the point where I couldn't see Annabeth anymore.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened and there was a very angry Annabeth with a celestial bronze dagger in her hand. I yelped out and jumped down the stairs, a set at a time as Annabeth chucked the dagger at me. I ducked as it embedded itself into the wall an inch above my head.

"What the heck was that for?" I yelled as she readied another one.

"For throwing Percy into the aquarium!" She replied angrily.

"He's the son of Poseidon if you haven't noticed!" I retorted. She chucked it anyways I ducked again.

"Well you could've hurt him!" Annabeth threw two more before I took out Helion and changed it into a huge shield.

"Oh yeah? Well why do you even care? He's not your boyfriend." I retorted. peered over the shield and Annabeth seemed to have slightly froze. I grinned. "Yet." I added and changed Helion into a switchblade and ran down the stairs back to the lobby. There was Percy, completely dry and unharmed sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

Ding!

The elevator door opened and Annabeth stepped out. She shot a _"tell-anyone-what-you-said-and-you-die. In-your-sleep,"_ look at me. I couldn't help but grin and turned around to hide it.

"So are we still staying here tonight?" I asked outloud.

"Yeah, the monsters are all gone anyways." Thalia and Percy said.

"Yeah cause Percy HAD to jump into the trash can and nearly kill us too." I commented. I felt a smack to the back of my head. It was one of the iron gauntlets I had dropped somewhere between Floor 21 and Floor 39. I turned around and saw Annabeth had the other one ready.

"Ow jeez Annabeth you don't have to be so pissed off when I mention anything to do with P-." I started as the other gauntlet smacked me across the face. Percy, the now revived Grover, and Holly started laughing. Thalia seemed to be considering my words a bit, possibly trying to decipher the last one? Anyways after ten minutes she motioned towards me to come with her. She lead me into the room with all the room cards.

"You've noticed it too huh?" She whispered, motioning her head towards Annabeth and then Percy.

"What? I've only noticed Annabeth seems to want to kill me right now." I replied as innocently as possible.

"Well, check this out. Notice anything?" Thalia had this evil grin on her face. She took out a plan with all the rooms and who was sleeping in them. There were three rooms, two people per room. Each room in turn had three rooms. I looked closely.

_Room 11 -_

_Thalia ( I noticed a quick scribble and traces of white out tape where her last name should be)_

_Zack Jones_

_Room 12 -_

_Holly Rhodes_

_Grover Underwood_

_  
Room 14 -_

_Percy Jackson_

_Annabeth Chase._

"Yeah," I replied, "For one, you paired me up with you, two there's no Room 13." Thalia smacked me in the face. Twice. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Some people are afraid for the letter 13 or think it brings bad luck, so this hotel doesn't have it." Thalia responded. "And you should thank me, Grover snores. Loudly."

"Its number 13, not letter 13." I pointed out, which earned me another smack.

"Anyways this might be a little surprise." Thalia continued as she drew a circle around Room 14.

"Ohhh so that's what you were trying to do. If I didn't already know it, I'd call you evil." I said. Thalia raised her hand and I got out of striking distance. "Alright alright jeez."

Thalia sighed as we walked out and she handed everyone their room cards. When Annabeth got hers, she glared at me as if it was my iea. I put on my best innocent expression and walked to my room. I slid the card into the slot and the light turned green as the door unlocked. I pushed open and walked in. The room was huge! The ceiling was at least four meters tall. The living room had a small kitchen off to one side and a huge 50 inch LCD HDTV Plasma. I couldn't help but gape at it. I moved to one of the bedrooms, the master one. There was a king-sized bed with a 20 inch LCD Plasma. The bathroom practically had a small swimming pool and a shower area. The other bedroom had two small twin-sized beds. The bathroom had a jacuzzi. I was already loving this room. I went back to the lobby and shouldered my backpack. Percy and Grover, apparently after inspecting their rooms, were there too.

"These rooms are sick!" Percy stated grinning. I nodded in agreement.

"Did you see that Plasma Screen TV in the living room?" I responded.

"Yeah! Its delicious!" Grover piped up. Percy didn't really think about it but I gave him a weird look. He shrugged. "What? I'm a satyr."

"Yeah, but are you saying you ATE the TV?" I asked, still staring at him.

"Well not the big one, just one of the smaller ones in the bedrooms." Grover said defiantly. I shook my head and sighed and checked the clock.

"Its already 9:00PM?" I asked a bit startled. I hadn't noticed how quickly time passed. Thalia nodded.

"You spent the last four hours running up the stairs."

"Oh right..." I sighed as I headed off towards my room. Thalia threw a yellow duffel bag at me.

"Put that in the room too." Thalia ordered. I sighed again and shouldered the duffel bag and nearly dislocated my shoulder.

"What the hell do you have in this thing?" I grunted as I dropped it to the ground and dragged it to the room and sighed. After that I headed to the master's bedroom and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_Boom!_

"Frazzle-dazzle!" Thalia yelled as a loud explosion reverberated somewhere above my head.

I bolted awake and nearly hit the arrow. embedded above my head. "Ahh! Jeez what the hell was that for!" I yelled. I checked the clock. It was 11:00 PM. Hardly wake up time. Thalia jerked her thumb to the door.

"Out. My room." She said sternly.

"But...but... I was here first." I said defiantly. She drew her bow out of midair and nocked an arrow and aimed it at me.

"10...9...8...7..." Thalia started counting.

"Alright I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" I put up my hands and headed towards the door. By the time I got it open Thalia was still counting.

"5... 4...3-2-1!" Thalia said rapidly as I yelped and jumped out and slammed the door shut. I heard a rapid thump behind me. I sighed and headed towards the other bedroom and collapsed on one of the twin-beds and instantly fell asleep, again...

**Author's Note: Ugh, sorry about the really long delay. Haven't had such a bad case of writer's block since I had to write a Sci-fi story for school.**


End file.
